tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trying
]] Trying, or Trying to do things Better, is a song from Calling All Engines! Extended Lyrics :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer? :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :(instrumental solo) :Who goes bumping into trucks :causing so much trouble :Who can lift those heavy loads :and clear the lines of rubble :Who can only honk their horns :while Steamies whistle loudly :Who's that straining up the hill :while Gordon steams by proudly? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Caroline * Cranky Episodes * Thomas to the Rescue * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Emily's New Route * Spic and Span * Edward the Great * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Chickens to School * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas' New Trucks * Thomas and the Golden Eagle Learning Segments * Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Changing Sounds Deleted Scenes * Thomas to the Rescue: # An extended scene of Salty arriving at Centre Island Quarry. # A deleted scene of Mavis, Bill and Ben working at Centre Island Quarry. * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James leaving the Coaling Plant. * Percy's Big Mistake - An extended scene of Percy pulling trucks of stone at Centre Island Quarry. * Emily's New Route - A deleted scene of Salty at Brendam Docks. * Spic and Span - A deleted scene of Percy and Thomas leaving Centre Island Quarry. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll - A deleted scene of Gordon and the express. * Calling All Engines!: # A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy shooting forward at Tidmouth Sheds. # A deleted scene of the camera panning in front of Gordon and Henry at the Coaling Plant. Trivia * An extended version of this song can be seen on the Songs from Sodor DVD. * An expert of the music video was used on an episode of the Japanese game show, IQ Mirror Machigai 9. * This is the only music video to feature a scene from the Season 10 segment, Sodor's Special Places that were on PBS and Nick Jr. airings, as it shows a scene of James at the cement works from Sodor's Special Places: The Quarry. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Calling All Engines! UK/AUS *Songs from Sodor JPN * I Will Not Loose to the Diesel * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:TryingJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:CallingAllEngines!38.png File:ThomasToTheRescue26.png|Salty File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png|Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!126.png|Salty, Diesel and 'Arry File:CallingAllEngines!335.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet4.png|Edward File:Emily'sNewRoute4.jpg File:SpicandSpan49.png|Percy File:SpicandSpan50.png File:CallingAllEngines!498.png|Henry File:CallingAllEngines!499.png File:CallingAllEngines!160.png|Gordon File:CallingAllEngines!390.png File:CallingAllEngines!161.png|Toby File:CallingAllEngines!162.png File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks24.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll3.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll9.png File:Trying1.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle17.png File:CallingAllEngines!157.png File:ChangingSounds1.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut45.png File:CallingAllEngines!158.png File:ThomasToTheRescue28.png|Diesel File:JamesGetsaNewCoatDeletedScene.jpeg File:CallingAllEngines!391.png File:CallingAllEngines!164.png File:CallingAllEngines!148.png File:CallingAllEngines!149.png File:CallingAllEngines!150.png File:CallingAllEngines!151.png File:CallingAllEngines!152.png File:CallingAllEngines!165.png File:CallingAllEngines!392.png File:CallingAllEngines!166.png File:CallingAllEngines!167.png File:CallingAllEngines!168.png File:CallingAllEngines!169.png File:CallingAllEngines!112.png|Diesel 10 File:ThomasToTheRescue30.png|Mavis File:ThomasToTheRescue31.png File:ThomasToTheRescue67.png File:CallingAllEngines!127.png File:ThomasToTheRescue58.png File:CallingAllEngines!105.png|'Arry and Bert File:Percy'sBigMistake5.png File:CallingAllEngines519!.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds1.png File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene1.png File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene3.png File:CallingAllEngines!106.png File:CallingAllEngines!36.png File:CallingAllEngines!42.png File:CallingAllEngines!464.png File:Trying2.png|James File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:Squeak,RattleandRoll68.png File:CallingAllEngines!512.png File:ThomasToTheRescue70.png File:CallingAllEngines!421.png File:ChangingSounds2.png File:Trying3.png File:ThomasToTheRescue71.png File:Trying4.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds2.png Music Video File:Thomas and Friends - Trying Category:Songs